Twister
by Sir-Not-Appearing-In-This-Show
Summary: Stella just wants to play Twister, Angell kicks ass at 20 questions, and Lindsay needs anger management classes. Onexshot.


This is the result of school stress, combined with a weekend with the cousins.

Your mind starts to do crazy things.

* * *

Stella Bonasera was having a very boring day. There was absolutely, positively nothing to do. And so she shuffled around her desk, occasionally pausing to glance out into the hall, where some sort of staring contest was going on between Adam and the fake flowers he'd hung up on the wall.

It was then she remembered the game. Stuffed deep down in the morgue, covered by dead bodies and Sid's disgusting toupees.

And so Stella immediately abandoned Adam and his fake flowers, rushed down into the morgue, shoved Sid into the wall, and found the box. She tucked it under her arm, and skipped all the way back to her office. She set it down on her desk, searching for people to play with.

"HEY, LINDS!" She hollered, skipping off to join the Montana native. "Wanna play Twister?"

"Shut _up_, Stell! I'm about to crack the case!" And with that, Lindsay hurled a microscope at the door, causing her recent bad hair cut to bob up and down with fury.

"Okey-dokie!" Stella backed out of the room, deciding to give her friend a punching bag for Christmas. Preferably one shaped like Rikki.

She then hurried into Macs office, setting the Twister box down on the floor. "Hey, Mac! You wanna play Twister with me?"

"I can't, Stell. I'm breaking my DDR record!" The big cheese, as Stella referred to him, bopped around on the game floor, his eyes glued to the monitor.

"Oh. Okay, then." Stella shrug-sighed, tilting her head to the right as she watched Mac dance along with the arrows. "When did you buy this?" She asked, slightly confused as to how they fit a Dance Dance Revolution machine into the lab.

"Well, Lindsay owed me for all the microscopes she broke, and you know, back in the Marines, they used to call me Macky Mac, because I was a DDR wiz."

"Wow! That was fascinating!" Stella slowly leaned down and picked up the box, doing her best to commit Mac's story to memory. "Bye, Macky Mac!"

He managed a small wave, and Stella began to skip down the hall back to Adam.

"Adam!" She giggled, skipping around him and the flowers in glee. "Guess what I have!"

"Ummmm...Some more gorilla glue for my fake wallflowers?"

Stella rolled her eyes, laughing at her friends ignorance. "No, silly. Twister!"

It was Adams turn to roll his eyes, stomping his foot sightly at the lack of gorilla glue. "Stella, I don't have time for your stupid games. Go ask someone else.

The brunette shrugged slightly, trying to think of anyone else she knew. "Like who?"

Adam frowned slightly, rolling up the sleeves of his super-cool lab coat.

"Idk, my bff Flack? I think he's eating a fluffernutter in the DNA lab."

"Thankies, Adam! Toodles!"

* * *

"And a one-two-three, and a one-two-three, and a one-two-"

"FLACK!" Stella skipped through the open door, pausing for a moment to admire how curly her curls looked in the glass window.

"What, Stell? I'm kinda busy." The blue-eyed detective placed both hands on his hips and sighed. "Angell's teaching me how to ballroom dance."

Stella frowned, glancing around the room.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Angell."

Flack shrugged, and looked up at the ceiling for a moment. "I dunno. Maybe in the basement."

"The basement?" Stella hugged the Twister game closer to her chest, afraid he might jump up and steal it. "Why is she there?"

"Lindsay locked Angell and Danny down there 'cause they were about to crack the case."

Positive that she was going to find some Twister players now, Stella grapevined her way down towards the basement with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Person, place, or thing?"

"Uhh...Person."

"Do they work here?"

"Yup."

"Do they have brown hair?"

"Yup."

"And brown eyes?"

"Yup."

"Dammit, Danny! You can't just keep doing Lindsay for every 20 Questions we play!"

"Well, excuse me! How do you know it's Lindsay?"

"Is their name Lindsay Monroe?"

"Yup."

Jennifer Angell rolled her eyes, strongly resisting the urge to flick Danny on the head.

"HELLLOOOOOOO?" Finishing up her grapevine, Stella plopped herself on the floor in front of Angell and Danny.

"You guys wanna play Twister?"

Danny shrugged in a very Flack-ish way, and Angell waved her hand around.

"Does that mean yes?"

"Opposite of yes!" Angell rolled her eyes, pressing her lips together and standing. "Stella! I don't have any _time_ for Twister. I need to go shopping in like-" She quickly reached down and pulled a recently acquired palm pilot our of her flashy new purse. "Ten minutes!"

Stella nodded understandingly, then turned to Danny. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease, Danny?"

The blond shook his head vigorously, standing up to join Angell. "We still have to finish our game of 20 Questions."

"We _did_ finish, Danny." Angell gave another eye roll, praying silently for an alien abduction.

"You wanna play again?" He grinned. "I'll start."

"Lindsay."

"What?"

"Is it Lindsay?"

Danny threw up both his hands, amazed at Angell's 20 Questions ability.

"How is she that good?"

"I dunno, but it doesn't matter!" Stella quickly flipped the top of the Twister box over, pulling out the game mat. "Help me set this up!"

Danny reluctantly leaned over, grabbing an end of the mat.

And just then, guess who should come bursting through the doors of the New York crime labs secret basement, but Peyton Driscoll!

"Ehmagawd!" Angell dropped her palm pilot, ignoring the clatter it made as Danny dove to retrieve it. "Peyton! Aren't you like...dead?"

"No, that's _Aiden_." Danny was quick to correct her.

Stella threw her arms around the Brit, squeezing her in a life-threatening hug. "Lets play Twister!"

Peyton's face broke out in a very, very wide smile.

"That's my favorite game!"

* * *

Hooray for Stella! Hooray for Peyton! Hooray for HooraY!


End file.
